


My Everything

by alivingflop



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phan - Freeform, fluffy phan, i'm not crying you're crying, wrote this at 2 am and i'm unstable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alivingflop/pseuds/alivingflop
Summary: “The best kind of love is the kind of love that plants a fire inside of our hearts and never lets go. If I know what even the littlest bit of love feels like, it’s because of you.”





	My Everything

Dan walked through the door with the bottle of Ribena Phil asked him to go and get, as they ran out of it. He was welcomed with the aroma of a marshmallow candle and Chinese takeout. Phil had planned something. The cheeky bastard. 

“Phil! What’s all this?” Dan asked, walking through the lounge and into the kitchen, where Phil was preparing plates. “Just thought you’d like a little romantic night in, as we don’t go out much,” Phil replied, smiling down at the plate of food he arranged for Dan, setting it out on the table. “I’ll be out in a second, go and sit down.” Dan obeyed, pulling out a chair and sitting down, beginning to eat his chicken lo mein. 

“Nice, isn’t it?” Phil asked, smiling as he finished. Dan nodded, chuckling and staring down at his plate, getting up to set it in the sink. He ended up on the couch in the lounge, next to Phil. A smirk was plastered to Phil’s lips, and he let out a sigh. “Dan, I have to tell you something,” he began, Dan panicking just slightly. “Shoot.”

Phil let out a long sigh. It almost seemed nervous. “Our love is an adventure, you know that? Nothing is ever the same. It’s always new, every day I have the privilege of waking up and beginning a new adventure with you. Every day I look forward to what lies ahead.”

Dan listened intently, his cheeks flushing a rosy pink color, his hand resting under his chin. He had a soft smile plastered on his face, his dimple showing. 

“You, Dan, are the light of my life. My life is never boring with you.” Phil let out a small giggle, his eyes flickering up to Dan’s. “I have the honor of spending my days with you, and I don’t regret a single second of it.” Phil played with something in his jean pocket mindlessly, but Dan wasn’t sure what it was. He ignored it, figured it wasn’t significant. “I can genuinely say that I never want to spend my life with anyone but you.”

Phil kneeled down from the couch and was now on one knee. 

“The best kind of love is the kind of love that plants a fire inside of our hearts and never lets go. If I know what even the littlest bit of love feels like, it’s because of you.” 

Phil pulled out a small, shiny box and held it in front of him, opening it slowly. A silver, thin band was held in the ivory cushioning, and Phil held back the urge to cry. 

“Our love is an adventure, and I don’t want to spend it with anyone else but you. You have made me the happiest person in the world by spending nearly nine years with me. For nine years now you’ve been the only thing that has made my heart skip a beat, and I know it will never stop.”

Now came for the words that Phil thought he was prepared for, and wasn’t. His throat began to constrict, and he wanted to cry in the worst way.

“Dan Howell, will you marry me?”

Dan was numb. Utterly numb. His eyes welled with tears, and he fell to his knees, hugging Phil tightly, letting out a choked sob against his chest. 

“Y-Yes,” he stuttered, nodding, sniffling and looking up at Phil with teary eyes. “I will marry you.” Phil smiled warmly, taking the ring out of it’s box and slipping it on Dan’s finger. 

Dan looked down at it, giggling and laughing, covering his mouth with his hand. “I have to call my mum,” he said, looking up at Phil and hugging him again, peppering kisses all over his cheeks. 

The night was filled with happy phonecalls and airy kisses, as well as the feeling of hands in hands, and a silver band on a ring finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, thanks so much for reading this shit fest. I wrote this on a whim at literally 2 am so I apologize if it isn't very good.


End file.
